The re-awakening series - DBZ prologue
by Princess Lilith
Summary: SM/Ranma/DBZ crossover


The Re-awakening Series - BBZ

Prologue

by: Princess_Lilith@Sailormoon.com

6 hours before the freezing of Tokyo 1996...

"Mommy, When is daddy coming home?" Chibi-usa asked her mother.

Usagi smiled down at the oldest of her twin daughters. "Soon honey, very soon."

Pan came running into the room. 

"Mommy, are we going to see grandpa and grandma tomorrow?" she asked hoping up

onto the bed.

Usagi nodded and smiled. "Yes darling, we're going to see them tomorrow. Your

grandfather says he wants to teach you a new trick."

Their faces lit up with excitement. "Really?" Pan questioned excitedly.

Usagi nodded and laughed, she tapped pans nose with her index finger. "You remind me

so much of your father when my father was teaching him martial arts. He was always so

excited over learning new techniques or moves."

"Mommy," Chibi-usa started "Why haven't we met daddy's parents yet?"

Usagi sighed and took a hand from each of them into her own. "Your father...he isn't

from this world. We tried to send him back, but it didn't work. Over time though, your

father and I fell in love and got married."

Chibi-usa's got starry eyed. "That's so romantic...I hope I can find someone to love as

much as you love daddy."

"You baka! We're too young to think about that now!" Pan snorted.

"Your a spoil sport Pan! And don't call me a baka! Your the BAKA!" Chibi-usa shrieked 

in anger.

Usagi couldn't help but laugh at the arguing twins.

Gohan skidded to a stop infront of his home. He looked up and saw that Usagi's and his

room light was on. 'I'm so lucky.' he thought 'I have a beautiful, kind, wonderful wife. and

two beautiful daughters. He couldn't resist the urge to fly up and peek through the

window.

He looked through and saw his wife laughing and his daughters arguing. He felt his heart

swell with pride as he watched his family, he was so distracted that he didn't notice the

portal forming behind him until it sucked him in.

At first he thought he was floating, only to realise that he was falling, but before he could

react he landed. On top of someone. Someone big.

"Kakkarott, it's your missing brat." a familiar voice said with a hint of amusement.

"Gohan?" Came yet another familiar voice.

"Dad?" Gohan questioned as he rolled of the person and stood up.

As Goku stood up Gohan quickly hugged him. "Dad!"

After awhile Goku pushed him away and had a look at him. 

"Gohan, you look older..." he commented.

"Of course dad, its been seven years." Gohan replied.

"Seven years?" Goku questioned in confusion "You've only been gone for seven days!"

"Seven...days..."Gohan mumbled in stunned "maybe we should continue this at the house.

Later at the Son residence...

"Married?!" Chi Chi exclaimed "To who?!"

Gohan promptly pulled out a photo and handed it to his mother. "That's my wife, Usagi."

Chi Chi stared at the picture with Bulma, Goku, Goten and Trunks looking over her

shoulder.

"Oh my, Gohan, she's beautiful..." Chi Chi said quietly staring at the picture.

"Yes, she is isn't she? But she's also kind, generous, gentle, wonderful and a great

mother." Gohan added.

"That's nice..."Chi Chi said absently, then she realised what he had said. "Mother? You

have children?"

"Yeh, twin girls." he pulled out more pictures and handed them to his mother. "That's

them. The one with pink hair is Chibi-usa and the one with black hair is Pan."

"Oh Gohan," Chi Chi began her lower lip trembling "Pan looks exactly like you and

Chibi-usa looks exactly like her mother."

She began to cry suddenly, startling those who were present.

"Kakkarott! Calm your wife down!" Vegeta scowled. Goku did so, and when Chi Chi

calmed down a bit he turned to his son and asked, "When are we going to meet them?"

Gohan lowered his eyes and was about to reply that he didn't know what a voice 

interrupted him.

"I believe I can answer that question."

Everyone looked up at the same time to see a shadowed figure walking towards them.

That's all!!!!!!!!

Tell me what you think!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!


End file.
